Water Fight
by jhvh777
Summary: This was the problem with having to do dishes with Tommy. He couldn't just do the dishes, oh no, he had to start a water fight too.


Prompt: I'm on a Tommy/Billy family bonding kick. Just anything with them being goofy and cute together. Lots of teasing and horseplay.

~~*~~  
>"Hey Billy, thinkfast!" A wet towel hit Billy in the side of the head. It stuck there for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a wet plop. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Tommy started laughing.<p>

This was the problem with having to do dishes with Tommy. He couldn't just do the dishes, oh no, he had to start a water fight too. Well, it wasn't going to work today. Oh no, not today. Today he was going to get these cursed dishes finished, get his homework done, and generally be a productive member of society. He was completely zen. In the zen zone.

A handful of soap bubbles materialized on his head followed by a fast, cold breeze.

Zen. Zen. Think zen thoughts.

"Thinkfast!" The rag hit his back like a baseball, knocking his arm from where it had been resting on the edge of the sink into the soapy water. Tommy laughed harder. "Ican'tbelieveyoufellforthattwice!"

Billy let out a low growl as he pulled his arm out of the sink. Bubbles and water fell to the ground. "That does it Tommy!" He lunged for his brother who jumped back with a huge smile on his face.

"Dawww, did I hurt de widdle baby's feewings?" Tommy laughed. Billy kicked the rag at him.

"Damn it, Tommy. Why, _why_ can't we just get the dishes _done_ for once?" He caught a hold of Tommy's sleeve as he slipped on the sudsy floor, the two going down hard. Tommy tried to get back up and away from the irate witch, but Billy held on tight. Tommy twisted, flipping over his twin in an effort to break his grip, but that only gave Billy an opportunity to put the speedster in a headlock. Tommy reached up to the counter, splashing more water down on them. "Christ, Tommy. Will you knock it off?"

"Never!" Billy groaned as another handful of water hit the floor. His mom was going to kill them if they didn't get it cleaned up. He flipped his brother, moving his arm from a headlock to locking Tommy's arm behind his back. "Gah, get off!"

"Not until you promise to get the dishes done and help clean up this mess." Tommy started to kick. Billy slammed his knee down on one of Tommy's legs, twisting the other around his twins'. "Hold still, Tommy."

"Gah! Let go!" Tommy growled as he managed to break his arm from Billy's hold. He twisted around as best he could and pushed Billy's shoulders. Billy slipped over Tommy, pinning him to ground.

"Not until you promise to not pull this stunt _every single time_ we have to do the dishes." He propped himself up and glared at his brother as Tommy tried again to push him off. Tommy smirked as he shoved, Billy pulling him closer by his shirt. "I've had it up to _here_ with this. Once, okay. Twice, it's annoying. The _fifteenth time?_ Un-freaking-believable." Tommy shrugged as best he could before trying to flip himself back on top. Billy shook him, letting out a growl. The door to the kitchen opened.

"Hey Billy, you done with the dishes ye-" Teddy's voice stopped short as he took in the scene. The kitchen was a mess, water and suds flung everywhere. Thankfully all of the dishes had remained either on the counter or in the sink as opposed to broken on the floor. Two dish rags were across the room from each other, each in their own mini lakes. And then there was the main attraction. The twins had frozen when the door opened, Tommy's hand up Billy's shirt, Tommy's shirt grasped in Billy's hand, their legs intertwined.

Teddy's face split into a smile as Billy and Tommy turned beet red. "Dishes, huh?" Billy let out a groan as he buried his head in his twin's shoulder. Tommy snapped his head around and tried desperately to escape the brunette. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just sit here and watch while you two finish whatever it is you were doing."

Billy let out a groan as Tommy finally managed to shove Billy off of him. The silverette stood up as his twin curled up into a ball on the floor and straightened his shirt. "Gentlemen," he said, nodding at Teddy before calmly walking out of the kitchen. Teddy put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter as Billy let out another growl and sprung after his twin.  
>"Get back here! You're not done with the dishes!" A laugh sounded from down the hall as a door slammed shut.<p>

"You'll never take me alive!"


End file.
